


DA BEAST ARIZES BOOK WUN: I'Z SLAUGHTER

by DarthMoonbeam



Series: DA BEAST ARIZES [1]
Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, The Beast Arises Book 1, written in Orkish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMoonbeam/pseuds/DarthMoonbeam
Summary: Dan Abnett's 'I Am Slaughter' from the 'The Beast Arises' series written in Orkish.I plan to write it in Orkish and from the Orks' point of view when I have some more time.





	DA BEAST ARIZES BOOK WUN: I'Z SLAUGHTER

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

DA BEAST ARISES  
1  
I’Z SLAUGHTER  
BY  
DAT GW GIT DAN ABNETT

WAAAGH!HAMMER 40,000

WAAAGH!HAMMER 40,000

DA BEAST ARIZES  
BOOK WUN  
I’Z SLAUGHTER  
BY  
DAT GW GIT DAN ABNETT

BLAKK LIBRARY

FIRE SPUTTERZ... DA SHAME UV OUR DEFFS AN’ ERESIES IZ DONE. DEY’Z BEHIND US, LIKE ZOGGIN’ FANTOMS. DIZ IZ A NEW AGE, A STRONG AGE, AN AGE UV IMPERIUM. DESPITE DA BOYZ WOT WUZ KRUMPED, DESPITE DA BOYZ WOT WENT ALL SPIKY, DESPITE DA ETERNAL SILENCE UV DA EMPERORK, ‘OO IZ WAAAGH!ING WIV UZ WIV ‘IS WAAAGH! MAGIC INSTEAD UV KRUMPIN’ WIV UZ, WE’Z NOT GIVING UP. WAAAGH!  
DERE’Z NOT GOING TO BE DIZ BIG A WAAAGH! NO MORE. DERE’Z GONNA BE NO MORE KRUMPIN’ DIS AN’ DAT WIVOUT NEED. GITS OO WANT TO KRUMP UZ ORKZ WILL COME AN’ MOAR GITZ WOT WANTZ TO KRUMP UZ WILL ARIZE.  
OUR SEKURITIE WILL BE FREATENED, BUT WE’Z GONNA BE READY TO KRMUP DEM ALL WIV OUR ‘UGE POWA KLAWS RAIZED. DERE WILL BE NO MORE WAAAGH! TO CHALLENGE UZ NOW.  
WE’Z NOT GONNA LET DA UVVA BOYZ TRY AN’ KRUMP UZ AGAIN.  
WAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!


End file.
